AntiStory
by KokoDee
Summary: Three years after Timmy is given over to the antifairies, chaos ensues. On his thriteenth birthday, the antifairies celebrate by causing mayhem on Earth and Fairy World. What will happen? Rated T for language in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Timothy stared at the dark ceiling. He couldn't believe it. It had already been three whole years. _Three. _Three years in this dark world, with these dark creatures. He was the only one there not totally into the color blue. He frowned. He hated it.

He remembered the day he had to leave his beloved fairies. It was during those fairy games, the Fairly Oddlympics or whatever. He lost, he actually lost to the AntiFairies. He remembered how AntiCosmo stood on top of the pedistal, winning first place. The way his neon green eyes shone as he cackled with victory. Bittersweet victory. Yes, it was by cheating. But no matter how much he begged Jorgan to overlook the games, Timmy couldn't back out. A deal was a deal. He remembered how AntiWanda hugged him, taunting all the fairies of Fairy World, but mostly his own.

The look of pain that overpowered Cosmo and Wanda's feature still haunted his dreams. Poof's wails still rang in his ears. The complete sorrow was still unbearable to him today. Timothy could remember how he clearly yanked himself away from AntiWanda, running to his fairies who hovered over to him. His tears ran down his cheeks as he jumped up, Cosmo and Wanda catching him in their arms. He frowned at the thought. So many tears. From all of them. Wanda's tears slipped into the brunette's pink hat, which she took off and clutched onto. She ran her other hand through his hair as Cosmo hugged onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. Poof sobbed lightly as Timmy held onto him, unsure of how to comfort the crying baby.

Timmy looked at his hands as he tried to fight the tears that threatened to come. The look on Poof's face, oh, it had killed him. His big lavender eyes had stared at his godbrother, tears falling down his face. Timmy smiled lightly, trying to get Poof to smile, "It'll be okay. I promise."

That was one promise that would never be kept.

Timothy had been torn away from his fairies by AntiCosmo himself. The antifairy grinned sinfully at the blue-eyed boy as he said, "Time to go, Timothy." Then they disappeared in black smoke, just like that.

Timmy had never even got to say good-bye.

The boy rolled onto his side, staring at a lamp in the corner of his dark room. He was cursed to be the first anti godchild. He was doomed from the beginning. He was the only human in AntiFairy World. He had been for three years.

Three long years.

He was turning thirteen this Friday.

"Hmph," he mused. There was some sort of sick joke in that. Since the antifairies favored the number thirteen, there was a huge celebration to be held on Friday. Every antifairy was to celebrate the birth of the only anti godchild by roaming the earth, causing mayhem as they danced around. Even Timmy was expected to partake in that, which could only make sense. Then the day would be topped off by invading Fairy World and destroying their world, too.

The blue-eyed boy's heart sank. He didn't want Friday to come. He didn't want to risk running into his old friends on Earth. His parents, he could care less about. His parents never even seemed to love him. He bet they probably stopped looking for him a week after he disappeared. He would be glad to ruin their day.

Another thought came to mind. What if he ran into Cosmo, Wanda and Poof during their invasion of fairy world. Timmy's blood ran cold. No. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He'd break down for sure, he could never-

Suddenly, the door of Timmy's gothic room flew open and a way-too-perk antifairy with bright pink eyes flew in.

"Yippee!" She laughed, landing on Timothy's bed, making him sit straight up. "We gots us a big week ahead!"

"Ugh," Timmy groaned, running a hand through his hair. "It's too early for this." He looked out the window. He wasn't sure whether it was morning or night, for AntiFairy World was always dark. Sure, it got a bit brighter, but not by much. Your eyes got used to being able to see in the dark after a while. That and the fact that there were candles lit with blue flames all around the mansion, providing plent of light.

"Oh, come now, Timothy," AntiCosmo hovered in the room, looking as dashing as ever in his usual suit with shined shoes. There wasn't a wrinkle on him. His hair was a bit messy, just like regular Cosmo's, but it seemed to fit somehow. His monocle was placed neatly lover his eye. "We have many things to prepare for."

"Yeah!" AntiWanda grinned, flashing her messed up teeth. Unlike AntiCosmo, AntiWanda was anything but classy. She was currently wearing a button up shirt that was tied in the middle, showing off her mid-drift and torn up shorts. Her swirly hair was messed up and frizzy and curled at the ends. AntiCosmo has tried to have AntiWanda appear more proper, but it never works. She always ends up tearing her clothes somehow or staining them. After multiple attempts, AntiCosmo simpley gave up.

"Ya have lotsa stuff ta do," she continued, counting the things off on her fingers. "Like, uh, that shooting thing ya do."

"Archery," Timmy muttered. About a week after he was moved to this awful place, AntiCosmo had forced him to starting doing Archery. Never being a sports person, Timmy refused at first, but after a good year, he had gotten the hang of it. Now he could split an arrow with another arrow with ease.

"Yeah, that! And that ceremony thing."

Timmy rolled his eyes. Yeah, the plan gathering. AntiCosmo would tell the others his plans today. They were sure to love it.

"And, uh... what comes after two?" AntiWanda stared at her two fingers that were currently up.

AntiCosmo sighed. Flicking his black wand slightly, he made a steaming cup of tea appear out of nowhere. "Three, dear."

"Oh, yeah! Three!"

AntiCosmo sipped his tea. "Come on, darling. Timothy has to get ready for his day."

"Oh, uh, right!"

Then the two poofed away in an instant.

Timmy sighed. Hopping off of his bed, Timmy walked over to his closet, stretching on the way. He opened his closet and scanned through his clothes. Grabbing a simple black t-shirt and black, cut up shorts, he changed into them. He grabbed a belt and looped it through the shorts, simply because he thought it looked cooler that way.

Fixing his shirt, Timmy walked over to his bathroom in his room. Running the water, the boy splashed the cool liquid onto his face, wakening him up just a little bit. Turning off the water, Timothy put his hands on the counter and stared at his reflection. He currently was what he never though he would be. He was a gothic dream.

Timmy constantly dyed his brown hair a midnight black with a bluish tint. His long bangs covered part of his eye. Amazingly, he could still see through it. His hair was much longer in the back, almost shoulder length. It curled naturally at the ends, which surprised Timmy at first. He had never really grown it to this length before, mostly because his father never would have allowed it but he kinda liked it. Kinda. It was now more of a reminder of what he had become.

Tucking his hair behind his ear for a moment, two earrings shined back at him, one on the earlobe and the other on the cartlidge. Timmy sighed. Why had he even done that? It was like this goth thing was an infectious disease, it was just getting worse and worse.

As if to prove his point, Timothy instinctively grabbed the jet black eyeliner sitting on the counter and ran it around his eyes, leaving thick lines that outlined his sky blue eyes. Timmy stared at himself. Why had he become this? Where was the feminine, bucktoothed, pink loving boy that he once was? Okay, Timmy still had his stupid beaver teeth and the fact that he was wearing shorts was proof enough that his feminie sighed was still there, but _god. _He had still changed so much. Timmy sighed sadly and continued to look at his pale reflection. He missed pink. He really did.

Deciding that he looked fine, or what he thought AntiCosmo would see as fine, Timmy slipped on gray, torn long socks and his worn out combat boots and ran downstairs, toward the archery range.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**YEAAAAH.**_

_**So, I'm back to this fandom.**_

_**To those of you who wanted mor of the YJ story, you'll have to wait until get back into after that new episode.**_

_**Please review! c:**_


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda's neon pink eyes did not leave the calender. She had been staring at it for the past ten minutes.

Three years.

_Three. Years._

Three years since they had gotten Timmy stolen from right under their noses. Since that stupid Olympics. She never wanted to see another game like that again.

Yes, she had been with other godchildren. But Timmy... Timmy had been different. Sure, he had been a bit selfish and yes, his manners were quite terrible but he had a good heart and a wild imagination. He was certainly a better kid than those other snot-nosed, bratty kids she had had before.

Fluttering throughout the kitchen, Wanda recalled everything. The heart brake, the cries. And Cosmo. Oh, Cosmo. He was so, so sad. He felt awful when he lost the final event. He hadn't exactly realized how bad he messed up until he saw his anti self physically grab Timmy and pull them right out of their arms. That's when he cracked. As soon as they disappeared, he dropped down, weakened and defeated.

Wanda tucked a pink curl behind her ear, running the water in the sink. She started to do the dishes by hand instead of by magic. It helped calm her a bit. But that scene kept replaying in her head. Cosmo and Poof next to her, crying. Yes, tears flowed out of her eyes as well, but she had to be the strong one. If she wan't, then everything would fall apart instantly.

The pink fairy started drying a few dishes. Cosmo had taken it really hard. He was depressed for seven months. Not even his mother or pudding would cheer him up. Seeing her husband, who was usually so bubbly and happy that it came off of him in waves, so down and depressed killed her. It caused her physical pain. And Poof? Oh, Poof was too young to understand. He just knew that Mommy and Daddy were upset, so he became upset himself.

The first time Cosmo actually smiled again, it made everything better. But not complete.

Eventually, Cosmo and Poof got better. They were back to their old happy selves.

But was she okay?

Wanda didn't know.

She always felt empty. Yes, she would smile and laugh and go out sometimes. But she felt like there was a huge void in her chest. It lingered there, reminding her of what she had lost.

She felt defeated.

And she _hated _it.

Slamming the dried dishes onto the counter, she let out a hiss. Who did those antifairies think they were? Taking her beloved godchild away, making him the first anti godchild and gloating about it occasionally to their faces. If she didn't hate them before, she absolutely despised them now. They messed with her family, broke them apart, just for kicks. They made Timmy dow what he didn't want to, made his nightmares come true. Her pink eyes glared at the dished as if they were the antifairies. Oh how she would love to destroy each and every one of them.

A slight tug on her pantleg brought her back to reality. "Mommy?"

Wanda looked down to her right to see Poof hovering next to her. He had grown so much. He had now taken on the toddler form, no longer a ball. His hair had grown out quite a bit, reaching past his ears. It was sraight, but it curled at the ends, all except for that one lock of hair that stood up and curled in an adorable way. He was currently wearing his cute little onesee pajamas with the feet and had purple stars all over them.

Wanda had been scared when Poof aged so fast. But the doctor said it was normal. Newborns can't be newborns forever. Yes, fairies take a long time to age, but when they actually do grow, they grew fast. So Poof was gonna be a toddler for a loooooong time.

His big, lavender eyes stared up at her sadly. "Why are you sad, mommy?"

Wanda hadn't realized she was crying until Poof asked her that. She lightly brushed at her eyes, worried that her face and eyes would be red from the sadness. "I'm fine, honey."

Poof didn't look convinced. "Okay.."

Wanda put on a brave smile. "What do you want for breakfast, sweetie?"

Poof hovered up and settled himself in her arms. "Pancakes?"

"Sounds good," she said, floating toward her bedroom. "Now let's go wake daddy up."

Poof glanced at a picture on the fridge. "Timmy."

Wanda stopped and looked at the fridge. On it was a family picture of Poof, Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy. The people in the picture all looked so happy, including Poof, who was just a baby then. Below it was a picture of just the boys, dressed in drag and laughing like they were having a good time. It made the void widen.

"Yes, sweetie," Wanda murmered. "That's Timmy."

Poof frowned sadly. "I miss Timmy."

"Me too, Poof," the pink-eyed fairy said. "Me too."

Wanda fluttered into the bedroom. As soon as Wanda stepped in the room, Poof flew out of her arms and landed on Cosmo, who gasped and sat up. His green eyes widened as he looked around. His eyes rested on his son, who giggled. "It's morning, daddy!"

"Poof," Cosmo relaxed. "Don't do that. " He scooped up the boy and rolled around on the bed, causing them to both laugh and get dizzy. Wanda leaned on the door frame, smiling. She loved it when her boys played around. It made everything seem better.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Cosmo went to grab it.

"Helloooo?" he sang into the phone. His face brightened. "Mama?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted to see was Cosmo's mother. Picking up Poof, Wanda flew towards Poof's room. It was just a simple purple room with the occassional toy and a small bed. Setting the little boy on the mattress Wanda went to his dresser and opened it. "What should we wear today, sport?"

"Hmm," Poof stuck out his tounge thoughtfully. "I wanna wear the kitty shirt!"

"Got it," Wanda pulled out his purple kitty polo with shorts. Waving her hand, Wanda made her wand appear in it. With a simple flick, she made the outfit appear on Poof with a cloud of pink smoke. Grabbing a small brush, she sat next to the child and lightly started brushing through his dark purple locks.

"Mommy, when do we get to see Timmy again?"

Wanda sighed. "Not for a long time, Poof."

"But, I wanna see him."

"Me too, honey. But we can't see him."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why? I wanna see Timmy!"

Wanda frowned at her son's whining. "Because we can't Poof, alright?" She stood up. "Now go play while I make breakfast."

Poof chirped a little, "Okay!" and zoomed to the living room.

Wanda slowly hovered back to the kitchen. She walked over to stove, where she was met by Cosmo, who planted a kiss on her cheek. Thinking quick, the pink fairy used her magic to make the calender above the sink disappear. No need to have Cosmo know it had been three years on such a nice day.

Cosmo pulled away and his goofy old grin placed it self on his face. "Mama's coming over for brunch."

And then the nice day ended. Wanda frowned. Flicking her wand, she made a pan appear with eggs already frying in it appear over the stove. It landed on it with an angry thud. "And just _why _is this?"

Cosmo, oblivious to his wife's obvious annoyance, shrugged. "She wants to see me and Poof."

_And critisize everything I do_, Wanda's mind hissed. She seriously hated that woman. She hated the name Cosma, the word mama and anything including that terrible pastel green color that reminded her of mint chocolate chip ice cream, which she now hated. If Wanda could throw that woman off a cliff without hurting Cosmo's feelings, she would do it the first chance she got. Without hesitation.

Cosmo's wand appeared in his hand. He waved it sloppily, poofing himself into his usually get up with the white button up shirt, black tie and pants. Instead of dress shoes, though, he prefered to wear black converse. "Ready for Mama!"

"Not so fast," Wanda hovered over to her husband and adjusted his tie for him. She then ran her fingers through his messy, bright green hair. A slight smile formed on her face. "There."

"Thanks!" Cosmo leaned down and stole a quick kiss. Wanda blushed slightly, pulled away and used her own magic to change herself out of her pajamas.

She liked to keep it simple, yet classy. She wore a nice fitting yellow sweater with sleeves that went to her elbows and black skinny jeans that hugged her legs nicely. She wore black flats and her pink hair was swirled perfectly, with the ends curled and flipped out. Making her pink lipstick appear, she put it on evenly and then rubbed her lips together. Fluffing her hair, she looked at Cosmo. "How do I look?"

"Your swirl is niiiiice," Cosmo said, flying over and messing with her bright hair. Wanda rolled her eyes, smiling. That simple compliment was all she needed form her idiot of a husband.

But then Mama Cosma had to appear out of nowhere, ruining the moment. "Mama's here!"

Wanda caught a glimpse of Poof peeking into the kitchen, wide eyed. He 'eeped' and then sped out, terrified. Wanda felt his pain. Whenever Cosmo's mother appeared, she always gave Poof this huge hug where he practically sunk into her bosom. She terrified him. If Poof turned out to be afraid of women (other than Wanda, of course) and completely gay when he was older, Wanda would completely understand. Who could blame him?

"Mama!" Cosmo laughed, completely ignoring Wanda and racing to his mother, glomping her.

"Oh, Cosmo, my baby! How are you? Has Wanda been treating you badly?"

"Not at all, Mama."

"Oh, she's brainwashed you! She probably makes you run around cleaning all day. And oh, the baby! She probably doesn't feed him. Oh, Cosmo, how can you live with that creature?"

Wanda glared. "I'm right here, ya know."

"Oh, Wanda, there you are! Ugh, your hair is blinding. You should dye it a darker color. And what is up with that swirl thing, you should wear it down. You look ridiculous. And what are you wearing? Yellow is definitely not your color. Oh, and you should probably hit the gym, you're looking a little chubby. My darling Cosmo has probably noticed, but he's too much of a sweet boy to say anything. Hmm, what's that smell? It smells like something's burning. Are you cooking, Wanda? That explains it, you should really take a cooking class. And what is with the tacky color scheme of your house? It needs work and blah, blah, blah..."

Wanda tuned out Mama Cosma's harsh words. She wasn't fat, was she? Of course not, Cosmo would've told her. He's awfully blunt. And he's always telling her that he loves her swirl. And who cares what she thinks about colors? Yellow and pink were her favorite colors. If she had a problem with it, she could just go cry about it somewhere else. Wanda was having none of it.

The pretty, pink fairy turned to the eggs, wings fluttering angrily. It was going to be a long day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**LAWL.**_

_**I hate Mama Cosma. Like, seriously. How could you not love Wanda? Yeah, she's a nagger, but LOOK AT THAT SWIRL. CHEEZUS.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Timmy's sky blue eyes glared at the target. It's white and red stripes stood there mockingly, as if he couldn't make it. He laughed inwardly.

Of course he could make it.

So why didn't he?

It had been a nice set up. His arrow placed at the right spot on the string, his arm extended fully. His gloves weren't slippery, and his stance was great. But his mind wandered at the last moment, making his arm change position slightly and the arrow was sent flying, completely missing the target. He huffed in frustration. He just wasn't into it.

AntiCosmo sat in the corner with AntiWanda, observing.

"That was quite sloppy," he stated.

Timmy eye twitched angrily. He knew it was sloppy, the commentary was unnecessary.

"Perhaps you aren't as good as I thought," the green-eyed antifairy said, frowning deeply, making one of his fangs poke out.

Eager to prove AntiCosmo wrong, Timmy quickly knocked another arrow. In a blink of an eye, the boy lifted the bow, drew the arror, aimed and let it fly, driving the arrow right next to the center. He lowered the bow, thinking that would please the antifairy. But he was just met by another frown.

"No, no, no," AntiCosmo stood up and flew over to the bucktoothed boy. "Your form is off. Get in your stance."

Timmy knocked another arrow and pulled it up. He pulled the string back to the corner of his mouth and glanced at the tall antifairy next to him. AntiCosmo circled around the boy, adjusting things. Pushing on the boys drawing arm, he lifted his elbow up slightly. He tapped the back of Timothy's knee's signaling him to bend them more, which he did. Using his foot, AntiCosmo pushed the inside of Timmy's feet, straightening them. Taking one last look, he nodded.

"Now shoot."

In one fluid motion, Timmy extended his arm further and released the arrow. It pierced through the air and stuck right in the middle of the target, right next to the other one. Bulls-eye.

"Yeehaw!" AntiWanda chirped, jumping up. She sped over. "That was amazin'!"

Timothy smiled at AntiCosmo, who nodded his approval. "That was very nice. Now, try this."

With a flick of his wand, a quiver full of black wands appeared next to Timmy in black smoke. Picking one up, he gaped at the antifairy. "You want me to shoot wands?"

"Not just wands, they're arrows, too," the tall antifairy mused. "Think of it as an early birthday gift. Once they come in contact with an object, they turn into whatever object you wish. Try one."

Timmy eyed the arrows supiciously. The tip of the arrow was a star. It wasn't as big as the ones on the fairy wands, but it was bigger than an average arrowhead. The feathers at the tip were black, just like the rest of the arrow. Holding it vertically, he closed on eye and looked down the shaft towards the target.

"I guess I can try it," Timmy muttered. Knocking the arrow, he got in his correct stance. He adjusted his fingers a bit, because the weight was a bit heavier than a regular arrow. Once the weight was comfortable, Timmy shot the arrow. It made contact with the target and previous bulls-eye, turning them into a couple black cats.

"Wow," Timmy said, smiling. "It works."

"Course it works!" AntiWanda purred, floating over to AntiCosmo and hugging him. "My AntiCossie is the one who made 'em!"

"Oh, dear, you're too much," AntiCosmo said, toying with AntiWanda's hair, obviously proud of his work.

"Ooookay," Timmy said awkwardly, placing his quiver full of wand arrows and bow on his back. "I'm just gonna leave you two to that."

Before either of them could say anything, the blue-eyed boy ran off.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Timmy thought about what Friday was going to be like. Every antifairy was celebrating his birthday. Timmy actually smiled at this thought. How weird. Usually, noone gave a shit about his birthday. Before he was forced into this world, noone on earth even remembered. Sure, Chester and AJ remembered, along with Cosmo and Wanda, but that was it. His own parents didn't even remember his birthday.

Timmy actually growled at the thought of them. The never even remembered his name. What was that 'Tommy' bullshit? He was their only son! And the fact that they didn't even want him. They wanted some stupid girl.

Oh yeah. He'd get them good on Friday.

And Vicky.

Oh, that bitch. How she always made him clean. But then she'd go and mess everything up right before his parents got home and blame it on him. They'd never believe him. No matter how much he cried and begged them to stay home, they'd always leave him with that skank. Timmy's blue eyes squinted at the thought. Yeah, he may have been the one who called her, but she had ruined his life when she was there.

Payback was gonna be a bitch for her.

And Remy Bucksaplenty. God damn him and his stupid fairy. He tried to make Timmy miserable and tried countless times to make Timmy lose his fairies. At one point, Timmy even trusted him, but he betrayed him.

And then there was Mr. Crocker. Ooooh, it was gonna be bad for him, he was probably going to flood his house with blood or something. He smirked. Oh, or he could burn his house in the shap of an "F".

Maybe his thriteenth birthday wouldn't be so bad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remy glared out the window. This wasn't fair.

Three years without Turner had been fantastic. He lived a rich life, bonding with his parents occasionally and having Juandissimo give him anything money couldn't buy, which wasn't a lot.

But the fact that Turner had become the first anti god child miffed him. Yes, all the godchildren on earth were aware of the tragedy. At first, Remy had laughed. Laughed at the fact that Turner didn't have his fairies. Laughed at the fact that Turner would be miserable. Laughed at the fact that he wouldn't have to see that cocky, buck-toothed, beaver grin any longer. But, then it hit him.

Turner was the first._ Turner_.

Remy frowned. Why did he get to be the first of anything?

Why should he be living in AntiFairy World while Remy was stuck at this crummy middle school. His parents had made him go to a middle-class school. They thought that he could easily make friends that way. But he didn't. He was just too good for all of them.

The blonde was so much better. He was charming, had good looks, had money and was quite intelligent.

He was everything Turner wasn't.

_So why not him?_

Don't get him wrong, Remy loved having Juandissimo around. The two were the perfect pair. His fairy was better than Turner's previous ones could ever dream of being.

Remy tapped his pencil on his desk. Juandissimo mentioned something about the antifairies earlier. The rich boy had asked what he was blabbering about, before Juan simply blew it off. He quickly said something about needing to go to Fairy World for something before disappearing, leaving Remy in the halls alone.

Remy narrowed his eyes. What had he said? Something about Friday? Well, that wasn't right. He knew for a fact that Friday wasn't the thirteenth. The antifairies weren't allowed to prance around, yet. So why was Juandissimo so nervous about?

Remy cursed inwardly. It must have had something do do with Turner.

The date of Friday pried at his head. Why did it seem so firmiliar? Was something he planned with his parents that day? No, that's not it. What was it?

A slight cough interrupted his thoughts and he glared at the direction it came from. It was that poor kid, Chester. Ugh, how Remy despised the poor. It was amazing he even went to this school. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the window.

Wait, wasn't he Turner's friend?

Remy turned back to the other blonde. Maybe Chester could help him. He wasn't sure how, but maybe he might.

As soon as the bell rang, Remy calmly got up and walked over to Chester. It took all of his will power to not make a face at the boys outfit. It just screamed that he lived in a trailer park.

"Say, Chester, I need to ask you something," Remy said, catching the boys attention. Chester slowly looked up, surprised.

Chester blinked his green eyes, nervously. "Oh, hi there, Remy." He gulped. "What do you, uh, need?"

Remy couldn't help but frown at the boys still messed up teeth with braces. People with bad teeth attract people with bad teeth, he supposed.

"Does this Friday's date have any significance to you?"

"I dunno, what's the date?" Turning to the calender at the front of the classroom, Chester's face fell. "Oh... Oh. This Friday is Timmy's birthday." He looked down at his notebook. "Boy, I sure miss him."

Remy's eyes widened. "Wait, Turner's birthday?" That's it? That's what all this worrying was about? It didn't make sense!

"Yeah, why do you-?"

Remy stalked off before Chester even finished his sentence. It was Timmy's birthday and Remy's fairy was worried about it. Remy growled. That was unacceptable. Who cares about Turner? He was just some dumb, middle-class boy! How old was he going to turn, anyway? Remy was already thirteen and-

Remy stopped in the middle of the hallway. Wait. Turner had been ten when he was given over to the antifairies. That was three years ago. So that would mean Turner was turning _thirteen._

The antifairies loved that number, right? So, what would they do if the first and only anti godchild was turning that certain number?

Remy's blood ran cold. Something definitely felt wrong here.

_What would they do?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Bam. Another chapter.**_

_**Haha, thanks to those guys who did review. It means a lot and keeps me motivated. c:**_


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda impatiently tapped her finger on her thigh. It was Tuesday. And Cosmo's mother had refused to leave, afraid that as soon as she left Cosmo and Poof, Wanda would beat them.

Needless to say, Wanda was not happy to have to deal with Mama Cosma for over 24 hours.

It was a living hell.

The pretty pink fairy glanced over from the couch she was sitting on at her baby boy, who was currently with the horrific woman. Mama Cosma was pretty blind to see that Poof did not like her. Everytime she went to hug or kiss the purple-haired child, he would freak out. A little whimper would escape his lips and he would run over to Cosmo, who was nearest, in fear. But Cosmo, being the idiot he was, wouldn't get the obvious hint and gave him back to his awful mother, saying, "He's a little shy, Mama."

Wanda's neon pink eyes narrowed. The woman was currently styling Poof's hair, trying to put it in a way too formal fashion. She yanked his soft locks back with the brush, trying to flatten that one swirl he got from Wanda. She could see tears pricking at Poof's eyes with each pull.

Shy? He was not shy. He was terrified.

Wanda would be terrified of her, too. If she didn't hate her so much. Mama Cosma was just an old, strict, rude hag. And Wanda was fed up with it.

Mama Cosma yanked one more time, Poof letting out a cry.

That was the last straw.

Wanda jolted up, ready to pounce at the woman. But instead, with extremely forced calmness, she said, "I just realized that we're out of milk. I need to go out to get some. And Poof should go with me."

Mama Cosma stopped brushing the baby's hair to look up at her, "What? Ugh, Wanda, when are you going to understand? We're fairies, so we can just poof some up." She turned to Cosmo. "See this is why you should divorce her, she isn't very bright."

Wanda gritted her teeth. "I mean, I need to get more lipstick and a new curler."

"You can have an extra one of mine. It's a nicer shade of pink than what you wear, anyway."

"I mean I have to take Poof out to shop for clothes!" Wanda practically yelled.

"Oh, let me come along, I saw this adorable little-"

"No!" Wanda hissed. "Stay with your precious Cosmo. Discuss how much better he can do." Before waiting for a reply, she walked over, lightly took her son's hand and hauled him along. "C'mon, Poof."

Whatever the old hag was about to say was cut off by Wanda walking out the door and slamming it behind them.

Wanda floated on the porch for a minute. Huffing, she blew a stray culr out of her face. Who did that woman think she was? Noone treated and scared her baby like that. Not even if it was the queen of England. Not even if it was Jorgan _himself_.

Regaining her composure, she kneeled in the air, so she was face to face with Poof.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she said, wiping away his little tears.

Poof did a little pout and nodded. He then hovered closer to his mother and hugged her. Sighing lightly, Wanda hugged back.

"I love you, mommy," he whispered. Any normal fairy's ears would've missed it, because his face was buried in Wanda's shoulder and the fabric of her shirt muffled his voice, but she didn't. All the bad kids and parenting and somtimes Cosmo's mumbling over the years has given her excellent hearing.

Wanda hugged him a lightly tighter. "I love you, too, sweetie."

Pulling away slowly, she reached up and ruffled Poof's now ridiculous looking hair, making it go back to normal. His swirl popped up back to it's regular state. Poof smiled as Wanda stood back up. She picked up her baby, making him giggle.

Wanda started floating away from the house, to downtown Fairy World. She didn't really have to shop for clothes, but spending a day with her son couldn't hurt.

Poof looked at Wanda, his big, lavender eyes curious. "Mommy, why does that lady come over?"

"Who?" Wanda blinked. "Your grandma?" Poof nodded. "Because she wants to see you and you father."

"Not you?"

"No, honey."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't like me very much."

"I don't like her. She scares me, mommy."

"I know, sweetheart. But your father's too dumb to realize that," she sighed. "Anyway, lets just enjoy today, okay?"

Poof nodded and smiled as they entered the large city.

The two spent a few hours of their day, just wandering around, looking. Poof tried on many outfits, all of which Wanda thought they were adorable. So they walked out with a few outfits and a pair of new shoes. Poof pretty much squealed when they saw puppies in the window of the next store. So, they went in to look at all the animals. Wanda almost laughed when she saw a white, male dog barking at a hissing, tan, female cat. Poof stared at them, curiously, pointing when the two animals finally calmed down and sat next to each other, seemingly calm.*

After observing the exotic birds and iguanas, they two walked out, spotting an ice cream vender wheeling his way by. Wanda caught his attention and bought her and her baby some ice cream. Poof was having a vanilla cone while Wanda was having a chocolate shake. Wanda _adored _chocolate.

Wanda was just floating along, enjoying her milkshake, when she looked down at her son. She let out a little laugh as she saw her baby lick the thing at an strange angle. He had vanilla ice cream all over his face. Wanda kneeled down, waving her hand and making a damp washcloth appear in it.

"Here, Poof, lemme clean you up, honey," she then started to wipe Poof's face. While she worked, the purple eyed boy let his tounge slip out and attempted to lick the ice cream off his nose. Wanda laughed.

"Ah, well if it isn't the beautiful Wanda and her son."

The pink fairy's hand froze as she tensed up. She hadn't heard that voice since the Olympics. Slowly standing up, she turned, pushing a few pink curls behind her ear. "Juandissimo?"

Sure enough, a tall, muscular, hispanic man stood behind her. A smile crossed his beautiful face and his purple eyes shown with that same sexiness that he always posessed. He lightly took Wanda's hand and kissed it, smirking, "The one and only."

Frowning, Wanda yanked her hand back. Glancing at her son, she was releaved to find that Poof was too busy trying to lick the ice cream off to notice the man. She leaned toward the man, her voice a harsh whisper. "What are you doing here?"

The man shrugged. "I have just come to visit while Remy is in school. That's all."

"Oh," Wanda muttered, leaning back and folding her arms. "Remy. Right. You're still with him."

"Yes," Juan said. "I am still with him an we are very happy." A smile toyed on his lips. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" Wanda said, focusing on anything but him.

"Being with a godchild, of course."

Wanda bit her lip. "Yes, I miss it." Wanda dropped her arms. "I... I miss it a lot." She didn't really miss being a godparent in general, she just missed Timmy. His strange sense of humor, his crazy wishes, his love of pink. Wanda missed him so much.

"You know," Juandissimo started, floating around her. This made her a bit nervous, so she hesitantly took a sip of her shake. "You could come with me. Help me with Remy." He nodded his head towards Poof. "You and the child, both. You could leave that idiot of a husband and stay with me." He reached up and played with Wanda's swirl.

Wanda's eyes widened as she spit out her drink, making Poof jump and look at her in shock. She then stared at Juan like he had just grown two heads. Did he just ask her to do what she thought he did? Disgusted, the pink fairy reached up and smacked his hand away from her. She then floated back, giving them plenty of space.

"What is wrong with you?" she hissed. "I'm married to Cosmo, you know I love him!"

"But what I don't know is why," he frowned and hovered toward her, but she recoiled back. "What do you see in him that you do not see in me?"

"Well for one thing, he's not an arrogant, self-centered ass like you!" Wanda growled. Usually, she watched her language in front of Poof, but she was too fed up at the moment. "And second, Cosmo loves me for me, not just for what I look like."

"So do I," Juandissimo said, sternly. "Tell me, Wanda, when was the last time he took you out to a nice dinner or told you you were beautiful or-"

"Enough," Wanda yelled. "I'm tired of you, Juandissimo. This conversation is over!" Taking her startled son's hand, she started to speed off. "We're leaving."

"Wanda, wait!" Before she could get too far, Juan sped after the, grabbing Wanda's wrist to hault her. "I need to discuss something else with you.

Wanda laughed bitterly. "What could you possibly need to discuss?"

He said the one thing that he knew would get her full attention, "It's about Timmy."

Wanda's face softened. But it didn't last long. Her features sterned up and she pulled her hand out of the muscular fairy's grasp. "A-anything related to Timmy doesn't concern me anymore."

"Okay, it is more about the antifairies and Timmy," he frowned. "Timmy is turning thriteen this Friday, correct?"

Wanda's mouth fell open and she dropped her shake. How had she forgotten. She felt awful. Then, she gulped. Thirteen. No, No, _No._

Wanda licked her lips and nodded slowly. "That would be correct."

"You know as well as I do that the antifaires favor the number thirteen," he said, quite serious. "They could do anything they damn well please if anythings related to that number, it's in the rules. Wanda, I'm going to AntiFairy World tonight and I need you to come with me. I would ask Remy, but it is too dangerous. I need your help, Wanda."

Wanda shook her head. "I can't. I-we.. we can't. We'll get in trouble. If anyone caught us, we'd be dead. We'd be in their territory, it'd be their call!"

"Then we won't get caught. We have to see what the antifairies are up to, what they are planning for such an occasion. Wanda, please."

Wanda glanced at her son, who was staring at them, curiously. For a moment, she picture him as his antiform, mustache, batwings, blue skin and all. She imagined getting attacked by that horrid form, or worse AntiCosmo. How could she fight someone off who looked like her love?

_How could she fight anything that looked like anyone she loved?_

She shivered and looked back at the muscular fairy.

"Meet me here in two hours. Exactly." She then turned and led Poof away, not looking back.

Juandissimo blew her a kiss. "Until then, my love!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**The anticipation~**_

_**It's killing you, right?**_

_**Hahaha. Just kidding.**_

_***Ever seen T.U.F.F. Puppy? I just wanted to throw that in there. It's Dudley and Kitty. c:**_

_**Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I write!**_


End file.
